enelyafandomcom-20200215-history
Énelyan Calendar
The Énelyan Calendar is the oldest and most widespread method currently in use for tracking the date of time. It was originally invented by the first elves, shortly after the first demon war and the banishment of Angmar. Driven by new-found inspiration after their great triumph, the surviving elves wanted to solidify their victory as a new beginning for their race. The elves already had extensive knowledge of astronomy and the lunar phases which they had used in their lives as a personal way of timekeeping which they then transferred into written form. The elves then took an important position among the Children of Enely as keepers of history, time and knowledge. The Énelyan Calendar is divided into 13 months, each consisting of 24 days. Each month in the calendar is usually dedicated to some particularly important subject, such as a major element. While humans and dwarves also adapted this calendar for their use after the elves, they liked to name their months after different subjects. The current version of the Énelyan Calendar displayed here is a more universal one, with months named in unison by the elves, humans, and dwarves. * M1. Narena (Season of Beginning) * M2. Vanass (Season of Fire) * M3. Kandia (Season of Water) * M4. Ganera (Season of Air) * M5. Arogon (Season of Earth) * M6. Vendie (Season of Spirit) * M7. Nasha (Season of Ash) * M8. Andaia (Season of Iron) * M9. Bennor (Season of Growth) * M10. Envardo (Season of Blossom) * M11. Anadko (Season of Sun) * M12. Vnaeri (Season of Moon) * M13. Prieks (Season of Pondering) The current year of the Énelyan Calendar is 4097. Important dates in the timeline * Year <0 :: - The Dawn of Gods :: - The Shaping of Énelya :: - The Birth of the Children :: - The First Demon War * Year 0 :: - The Imprisonment of Angmar * Year 1 :: - The Age of Renewal *'Years 200-250' :: - The Draconian Wars * Years 300-400 :: - The Splitting of the Races *'Years 1050-1100' :: - The Nurthan Expedition *'Year 3836' :: - The Second Demon War begins :: - Kingdom of Vhenan is consumed by necromancy :: - The lizardfolk of the Khutzan Clan are driven to near extinction and retreat back to Nidy Loren *'Year 3837' :: - Náraleth, El Sherdan and Vonrim ride against Malzarak :: - Malzarak's material form destroyed; the Second Demon War officially ends :: - Republic of Tolrania is in ruins and falls; Isqarioth's Bastion founded :: - Isqarioth and Firentinus disappear *'Year 3838' :: - The City-state of Antar rapidly expands following the Second Demon War; refugees from Tolrania and Vhenan begin settling in new lands *'Year 3840' :: - Nárindo finds an interest in relics of the Second Demon War and begins his first experiments with demonology *'Year 3872' :: - Dark elves begin widespread studying of demonology *'Year 3980' :: - Northern forests of Náraleth are burned by decree of Nárindo; Western orcs retreat further north over the mountains :: - Dark elves begin conjuring lesser demons *'Year 3981' :: - Undariel and the Knights of the Black Star travel to Renünion *'Year 3983' :: - Undariel and Renünion ride against Nárindo :: - Nárindo's body burned; Kyil'Zhal forced back into imprisonment :: - Dark elves usurped and most of them banished; birth of the drow :: - Undariel Blackstar becomes the first gray elf king of Náraleth; Náralethian gray elves rename themselves moon elves *'Year 3990' :: - Rasgath founded *'Year 3992' :: - El Sherdan begins fortifying their borders, focusing on the west *'Year 3994' :: - Order of the Radiant Sun expands; chapterhouse in Antar founded *'Year 4001' :: - Mountain dwarves of Vonrim attempt expansion into the Isle of Deiras in the east; expedition fails *'Year 4012' :: - High elves of Renünion expand into the Island of Angotál in the west; New Renünion founded *'Year 4020' :: - Emperor Sidonius III Meridian of El Sherdan sends significant military aid to Isqarioth's Bastion; Order of the Radiant Sun chapterhouse in Isqarioth's Bastion founded *'Year 4030' :: - Red dwarves from the Wildlands of Angmar seek refuge in Isqarioth's Bastion and Vonrim with mixed success *'Year 4034' :: - Náraleth begins construction of Fort Morna Mesh :: - Knights of the Black Star focus their forces on the eastern border; various border incidents with El Sherdan follow *'Year 4035' :: - El Sherdan begins construction of Ironoak Fortress *'Year 4040' :: - Ironoak Fortress constructed *'Year 4041' :: - Fort Morna Mesh constructed :: - Náralethian trade in Antar begins to decrease; King Undariel Blackstar of Náraleth focuses on interior politics *'Year 4050' :: - El Sherdan and Antar join together to drive back various lizardfolk incursions north of Antar *'Year 4052' :: - Fortifications on the southern parts of Nidy Loren are constructed *'Year 4060' :: - Deep dwarves pour out of the Stygian Abyss; Vonrim drives most of them back and seals the entrance off *'Year 4077' :: - The City Guard of Antar expand and begin more actively protecting the various villages and roads surrounding Antar *'Year 4083' :: - Náralethian trade in Antar begins to slowly increase again with mutual efforts from Antar and Náraleth *'Year 4095' :: - The City-state of Antar has taken a leading position in southern trade and politics; Náraleth, El Sherdan and Vonrim are all granted influence in the ruling body of Antar Category:History